Cassy goes to ledon for the first time
by Saka-kunXDSaka-chan
Summary: this is basically a story about my sister, Cassy, and my self in the hellsing world.


I don't own anything from Hellsing except the characters that are not origanially in hellsing.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CH. 1 Cassy goes to london. Two girls are walking through the woods unknowingly Alucard is watching them. one girl, Micheru, which is the older sister of the two and wearing black boots with 3 inch heels, long black pants and, a black t-shirt that seems the sleaves were cut off and a bunch of black, red and white braclets and a spikey punker braclet. her long black hair is up in a pony tail andshe isabout the age of 17. the other girl she's with is apparently about the age of 15. She's wearing a black t-shirt and long jeans. her brown hair is up in a pony tail her name is Cassy. she looks at Micheru and Micheru looks back at her "glad you came sis?" she asks the girl.

The other girl looked at her and smiled slightly and nodded "yep. thanks for bringing me to london Micheru" Cassy said to Micheru.

Micheru smiled "you're welcome Cass. mom knows I wanted to bring you BUT i didn't tell her why." Micheru said.

Cassy looked at her strangly "what do you mean?"

Micheru looked at Cassy "I know you're physcic powers have gotten out of control. i have some friends that can help you get them under control again." she said to Cassy.

Cassy "huh?" she says confusidly.

No sooner that they started talking a few warewolves and hell hounds show up to attack Micheru and Cassy. 'damn. i don't have my gun. Arucard better have brought it with him like i asked him to'Micheru thinks to her self. "Cassy stay behind me and don't run off. they can't attack me." Micheru says.

"alright Micheru" Cassy says.

Afew minutes later Arucard shoots the warewolves and the hell hounds and goes up to Micheru. "been awahile Micheru." Arucard says.

Micheru looks at him "like wise. Arucard I'd like you to meet Cassy. she's my sister i told you about."Micheru says then she turns to Cassy. "Cassy this is Arucard. he's one of the friends i said that could help you."

Cassy looks at Micheru then looks at Arucard and softly says "hi."

Micheru looks at Arucard. "did you bring my gun?" she asks him. Cassy watches them then Arucard pulls Micheru's gun out and hands it to her. "good. thanks Arucard." Micheru says.

"Micheru. Sir Intregra is looking forward to meeting your sister." Arucard tells her.

Micheru sighs slightly then looks at Cassy "come on sis. you have to meet them so we can get your powers under control." Cassy is hesitant at first but then she changes her mind and goes with them. Micheru looks at Arucard at soon at they get to hellsing headquarters.

"Arucard can you take Cassy with you to see Sir Intregra? I have to see if My guardian angel is busy" as Micheru asks Arucard this

Cassy gets suspicious. "Sis? who's your guardian angel?"

Micheru looks at her studdering for something to say "he...uhm...er..." then she finds something to say "just go with Arucard. i need to do something." Micheru says finally.  
Micheru goes off and looks in town trying to find her 'angel' as she calls him. his names is Alexander. he's apart of a band called Bloody Midnight.

Alexander spots her and he goes up to her hugging her "Micheru! it's been awhile!" he says to her. she hugs him then kisses him on the cheek

"I know. I've been in Japan with my sister trying to get her to come here so she can get help controling her powers." she tells him.

He looks at her "I was just on my way back to see Sir Intregra, Arucard and Angel. why don't we both go together." he asks her.

She looks at him "okay Xander. what is it you want to ask me?" she asks him couriously.

He looks at her and then sighs "okay you got me. i was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." he says to her.

She looks at him then smiles slightly "sure. see all you had to do was ask."

He looks at her smiling then he holds her hand and they walk off. as soon as they get to Hellsing Headquarters They hear Walter over the intercom calling Micheru. she sighs. "how the hell did they know i was here? i coulda been in town still"

Xander looks at her "you know Arucard. he would've told Sir Intregra"

she sigh "yea i guess so" she goes to see Intregra Wingates Hellsing. the lord and leader of the hellsing family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay that's the end for now. please Rate and message. I'll write the second chapter soon.


End file.
